


Chaos's Incarnate

by Pelican_writes



Series: Chaos Chats [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slight spoilers, chat-fic, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelican_writes/pseuds/Pelican_writes
Summary: Every Danganronpa class makes a bible study and discussion chat :)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Celestia Ludenberg/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, I might decide to make it celesgiri and sakuraoi idk im indecisive, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Series: Chaos Chats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044852
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Chaos's Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to If chaos made a groupchat's rewrite! Depending on whether my school goes virtual soon the update "schedule" will change, so no promises but I'll try.

**Junko Enoshima made a chatroom.**

**Junko Enoshima invited 15 people.**

**Junko Enoshima removed admin privileges from 15 people.**

**Junko Enoshima renamed the chatroom to Vroom goes the bitchtrain.**

Junko Enoshima: @everyone

Leon Kuwata: Uh oh

Mondo Oowada: Uh oh

Aoi Asahina: Uh oh 

Junko Enoshima: Damn 😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

Sayaka Maizono: Disturbing amount of pensives. 1/10. 

Junko Enoshima: stfu biotch

Mukuro Ikusaba: why did you make this

Junko Enoshima: To make yall entertain me 

Sayaka Maizono: what if. crazy concept but hear me out. no

Junko Enoshima: I'll kidnap all of your families and torture them then put you all into a high stakes killing game after making the entire world fall into despair, causing riots to break out in the streets for no other reason for violence ❤️

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Wack 

Byakuya Togami: Bye.

**Byakuya Togami left the chatroom.**

**Junko Enoshima added 1 person to Vroom goes the bitchtrain.**

Byakuya Togami: Bye. 

Byakuya Togami: ..

Byakuya Togami: I can't leave.

Chihiro Fujisaki: Sorry about that, Junko asked me to

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: you?? needn't comply????

Chihiro Fujisaki: Yeah but annoying Byakuya is funny

Mondo Oowada: fair

Makoto Naegi: Why do you want to leave :((

Toko Fukawa: If master leaves I will too

Byakuya Togami: Please.

Aoi Asahina: FAUHDJK GDIHX FIU o

Aoi Asahina: Brutal

Hifumi Yamada: Hmph. Remind me of a manga I experienced recently.

Leon Kuwata: .

Leon Kuwata: _experienced_

Yasuhiro Hagakure: DHFHKJDHK HAHAHH FH

Chihiro Fujisaki: ya know what. I'm not dealing with this shit. 

**Chihiro has been granted admin privileges.**

Chihiro Fujisaki: This is for Alter Ego, bitch.

**Chihiro Fujisaki has banned Hifumi Yamada from Vroom goes the bitchtrain.**

Mondo Oowada: THAT'S MY SON

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Although I disapprove on a moral level, I have decided to conveniently forget to add him back or scold you.

Chihiro Fujisaki: thanks dads

**Chihiro Fujisaki has given admin privileges to Sakura Ogami.**

**Chihiro Fujisaki has removed admin privileges from Junko Enoshima.**

**Chihiro Fujisaki has removed admin privileges from Chihiro Fujisaki.**

Chihiro Fujisaki: My duty as a citizen is done. Also I gave Sakura admin cause I trust her more than anybody else here lol

Junko Enoshima: How d a r e you insinuate that I, the great Junko ENoshima, is untrustworthy?!?!??!?!?!?!?

Sayaka Maizono: ENoshima

Junko Enoshima: fut the shuck up

Leon Kuwata: that's like the corn

Makoto Naegi: It rlly is like the corn tho 😔

Aoi Asahina: True! reminds me of the corn

Sakura Ogami: I am.. baffled. 

Aoi Asahina: pfppptpptBFWHAHHAJ 

Toko Fukawa: this chatroom is hellish. 

Junko Enoshima: Not as hellish as dat ass tho 💦💦

Celestia Ludenberg: Ignoring Junko's lack of basic decency, I do agree with Toko. 

Yasuhiro Hagakure: anyways can we like talk about something

Mondo Oowada: What the fuck do you think we've been doing?

Yasuhiro Hagakure: its just this conversation doesn't have _substance_

Chihiro Fujisaki: Ooh! I know a conversation topic that always gets people chatting!

Kyoko Kirigiri: Go on.

Makoto Naegi: I know precisely what is happening next and I'm terrified.

Makoto Naegi: Chihiro stop typing. you don't have to do this

Chihiro Fujisaki: Who would win: 1 billion lions or 1 of every pokemon

Makoto Naegi: _**oh no.**_

Mondo Oowada: the fucking pokemon, duh

Aoi Asahina: **_bastard_**

Yasuhiro Hagakure: bbdfkhsf hdil h

Makoto Naegi: Hold up, Sakura, can you add my sister to this chat? she's a part of the reserve course. She has some really strong opinions on this

Sakura Ogami: Sure. 

**Sakura Ogami added Komaru Naegi to Vroom goes the bitchtrain**

Komaru Naegi: Why am I here?

Makoto Naegi: pokemon lion debate.

Komaru Naegi: :pog:

Junko Enoshima: SCRUM DEBATE START

Sayaka Maizono: ???

Mukuro Ikusaba: Ignore her

Komaru Naegi: Ok ok ok. _The lions would win by a landslide and if you think otherwise you are an absolute baboon._

Yasuhiro Hagakure: but. Flying pokemon with earthquake??

Komaru Naegi: 10pp move, not enough to kill 1 billion lions. You absolute fool. Do you not believe I would think ahead?

Mondo Oowada: Ok but. Arceus is literally god???

Komaru Naegi: God of the pokemon world, sure. But riddle me this: have you ever seen a lion in the pokemon world? Huh? that's what I thought

Toko Fukawa: It doesn't mean that Arceus couldn't just use their powers and kill the lions anyway..

Komaru Naegi: Still has limited pp. Try again

Kyoko Kirigiri: You have yet to explain how a billion lions could kill a flying pokemon.

Aoi Asahina: Lion Ladders™

Leon Kuwata: Alternatively, once said flying pokemon ran out of pp, it would struggle itself to death.

Aoi Asahina: Or that

Makoto Naegi: What about every water pokemon? Enough surfs and everybody just drowns

Komaru Naegi: https://youtu.be/ViiaPCE8kOQ self-explanatory really

Sayaka Maizono: It scares me how fast she responded with that video

Mondo Oowada: I think we're all forgetting a lot of details here. I'll start with this: Slugma.

Junko Enoshima: slugma nuts

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: To quote bulbapedia: "Slugma's circulatory system is composed entirely of magma".

Komaru Naegi: To quote bulbapedia: "If its body does begin to cool, it will become brittle and break apart." Enough lions all on top of one slugma will put it out

Makoto Naegi: No, that's wrong! If a bunch of lions went on slugma, they'd catch on fire too! https://www.citywatchla.com/index.php/2016-01-01-13-17-00/los-angeles/17210-la-s-mountain-lions-are-not-fireproof <

Komaru Naegi: Whos to say all the lions would be together? You'd only need like. 50 to put out slugma while the rest vibe in a corner

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Wouldn't they just go to the fire because they smell burnt meat?

Komaru Naegi: 'Ooh lets go to a giant flaming pile of my brethren's corpses to cannibalize them and then get set on fire myself :)'

Yasuhiro Hagakure: nvm

Toko Fukawa: Ok but trubbish exhales toxic gas. A bit of wind from a move and boom, the entire lion population is asleep for a week. "Inhaling the gas they belch will make you sleep for a week" - bulbapedia

Aoi Asahina: Trubbish is attracted to unsanitary purposes. It would just walk into the flaming pile of lion corpses and die

Makoto Naegi: ??? No? I prefer living in a nice house but if was _literally on fire_ I wouldn't go there????????

Komaru Naegi: meh, a wind isn't strong enough to cover enough ground for 1 billion lions 

Mondo Oowada: I'm assuming if I bring up Muk you'll use the slugma argument?

Komaru Naegi: yeh

Mondo Oowada: Cool. 7/10

Yasuhiro Hagakure: What about giritina

Leon Kuwata: They really be trapped in the distortion realm tho 😳😳

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Not if were assuming its every pokemon v 1 billion lions

Leon Kuwata: Not to mention Yveltal, the god of death

Togami Byakuya: I am making the executive decision to end this conversation right here and now.

Chihiro Fujisaki: Translation: stfu

Junko Enoshima: Byakuya voice: bitchass

Chihiro Fujisaki: Yoooo hold on

Chihiro Fujisaki: Sakura check ur dms

Sakura Ogami: Understood.

**Sakura Ogami has added $trɐnslɐtion+bot$ to Vroom goes the bitchtrain.**

**Sakura Ogami has renamed $trɐnslɐtion+bot$ to Mini Alter Ego.**

Leon Kuwata: wtf is this 

Chihiro Fujisaki: $t 

Mini Alter Ego: No translation to be found 

Chihiro Fujisaki: oops 

Chihiro Fujisaki: anyways this is a bot I made, its a prototype, use "$t" to translate a previous message into what the bot believes it truly means. It'll get better at its job as it sees more messages. Also "$d" disables the bot and "$e" enables it. "$s" shows the bot's current status and whether it is enabled. Finally, add an integer after "$t" to make it translate a message blank amount of lines up 

Chihiro Fujisaki: Enjoy! :D 

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Very impressive! 

****

Mondo Oowada: $t 3 

****

Mini Alter Ego: Ooh fancy stuff ooooh useless bot 

****

Mondo Oowada: Lmfao i love it 

****

Kirigiri Kyoko: quite an impressive tool, although I fail to see the use of it. 

****

Chihiro Fujisaki: $t 

****

Mini Alter Ego: what is humor?!?! 

Sayaka Maizono: Oh wow! This bot is surprisingly cruel 

Celestia Ludenberg: As is common with the truth, cruelty litters every inch of reality. Lies open many a door, yet the truth only leaves one harsh actuality.

Aoi Asahina: Haha wow 😊🥰😍 rail me 💗❤️💖✨💘

Leon Kuwata: $t

Mini Alter Ego: lesbianism (girl said something smart, don't let me walk for a week)

Junko Enoshima: BWHAHFHUHSHAH

Junko Enoshima: Chihiro whats your Paypal, I need to donate 129$. you have invented comedy

Chihiro Fujisaki: Oddly specific lol

Toko Fukawa: this bot is.. not ideal..

Byakuya Togami: $t

Mini Alter Ego: Get rid of this bot I don't want it to reveal me as a raging homosexual even though we been knew

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: This bot is not appropriate! It could easily offend our fellow classmates! Please disable it immediately!

Chihiro Fujisaki: ugh fine dad 

Chihiro Fujisaki: $d

Mini Alter Ego: Shutting down.. See you later!

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Besides, I do happen to notice that it is 10 minutes before class time. Please get to the schoolhouse immediately!

Leon Kuwata: ugh fine dad (reprise)

Makoto Naegi: Anyways goodnight

Mukuro Ikusaba: ?

Makoto Naegi: I'm skipping class because I have a fever so imma take a nap. please don't have a masked figure holding a knife in a nightgown loom over me :)

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Waaaay to fucking ominous for my liking, king

Makoto Naegi: :)

Togami Byakuya: Rest well, Makoto. 

Aoi Asahina: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leon Kuwata: Byakuya was fucking nice holy shit

Junko Enoshima: Hes just trying to get into his boytoy's pants chill out

Makoto Naegi: dnflak. ka .

Komaru Naegi: I think we broke my brother. Keep going :)

Makoto Naegi: ??! KO?? BETRAYAL

Komaru Naegi: <3

Makoto Naegi: :(

Makoto Naegi: ..

Komaru Naegi: D;

Makoto Naegi: :(

Makoto Naegi: <3?

Komaru Naegi: <3

Toko Fukawa: what in gods name did I witness

Chihiro Fujisaki: $e

Chihiro Fujisaki: $t

Mini Alter Ego: affection?? i thought you were american..

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: @everyone OFF THE PHONES! Oh, and sleep well, Makoto! 

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: oh, and $d

Mini alter Ego: You think you can control me? >:)

Sayaka Maizono: .

Aoi Asahina: ONE (1) FEAR


End file.
